cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is a CAW event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =Dates & Venues= =New Year's Bash 2005= This event aired from the Target Center on January 29. The official theme song was "Thoughtless" by Evanescence. This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Aerith Gainsborough]] defeated Rinoa Heartilly, Usagi Tsukino and Makoto Kino to win the Rumble Roses championship' ::*Aerith pinned Makoto after the Ancient Twist of Fate. ::*Aerith & Rinoa attacked the Senshi after the match. ::*Aerith is NGW's first Rumble Roses champion. :*'The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & "Sweet" Sean Johnson) defeated Carl Brutananadilewski & Jet Li to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*C.J. pinned Carl after the Doomsday Device. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Terry Tate]] defeated Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, and Dale Earnhardt, Jr. to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*Terry pinned Sephiroth after he & Cloud were attacked by Alucard & Bitores Mendez. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lara Croft]] & Foxxy Love defeated The Hollywood Divas (Lindsay Lohan & Britney Spears) in a Ladder match to win the Women's Tag Team Championship' ::*Lara grabbed the belts to win. ::*Lara & Foxxy are NGW's first Women's Tag Team champions. :*'"Fido" (Claude "Speed" Houser) defeated Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson in the Hell in a Cell Match' ::*Fido pinned C.J. after the Liberty City Slam. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Tifa Lockhart & Aerith Gainsborough in a Handicap Tables match to win the Women's championship & The Rumble Roses Championship' ::*This was a set-up invitational for the Womens Title, made by Fredrick, who stated that if Tifa were to appear at the event, when she didn't have a scheduled match, that the Invitational will be set up. It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. ::*Ami suplexed Tifa from the top rope onto Aerith who was laying on the table. ::*This event is where Ami Mizuno began her 6 month "Double Title Reign". ::*Aerith set the record for the Shortest Title Reign in a CPV that isn't the Hardcore Title (1 Hour, 36 Minutes, 55 Sec) :*'Jet Li won the 20-Man Royal Rumble' ::*Jet Li eliminated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'James Bond']] to win. ::*'Carl Brutananadilewski' and [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Lance Vance']] started the match. ::*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Morgan Webb']] is the only woman who competed in the Royal Rumble. ::*This is only event that had a 20-Person Royal Rumble. ::*This is Dale Earnhardt, Jr's only NGW CPV appearance. :*'Monty Brown defeated Duke Nukem by submission to win the NGW Championship' ::*Nukem submitted to the Camel Clutch. ::*Nukem attacked Monty Brown after the match. ::*This is the last CPV for the NGW Championship before changing it to the World Heavyweight Championship, one week later. Royal Rumble Entrants & Eliminations =New Year's Bash 2006= This event aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. This is the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. The official theme song was "24" by Jem. This event was sponsored by Ultraviolet. Results Countdown Showdown Pre-Show :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Dixie Clemets, Tifa Lockheart, and Morgan Webb in a 4-Way match to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Aerith pinned Morgan after the Ancient Bulldog. ::*'Lindsey Lohan' challenged Aeris for her newly won title. She attacked her after the challenge was turned down. ::*This is the second time in New Year's Bash that Aerith won a newly create NGW championship. ::*This is the last time we see Aerith wearing her "classic FF7" attire. ::*These four were the remaining superstars that were part of a 10-Woman Battle Royale ::Order of entry: Stripperela, X-Tina Aguilera, Paris Hilton, Claire Redfield, Morgan Webb, Kelly Osbourne, Rei Hino, Aerith Gainsborough ::Order of elimination: Claire, Stripperella, Kelly, Paris, Rei, X-Tina. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Samson]] defeated Squall Leonheart and Tidus in a 3-Way match to win the International Championship' ::*Brock pinned Tidus after the Brock-Five. New Year's Bash 2006 :*'Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino defeated The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) and Lara Croft & Foxxy Love in a Ladder Match to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Usagi & Makoto were in senshi form. ::*Makoto grabbed the belts to win. ::*This match was made with WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2006. :*'Jill Valentine defeated Theo Clardy in a Steel Cage Match' ::*A mystery man in an Orange Outfit (later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo, allowing Jill to escape the cage. :*'Ashlee Simpson won the 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Ashlee eliminated the surprise entry, Amanda, with help from Hillary Duff, to win. ::*'Videl Satan' & Makoto Kino started the match. ::*'Amanda' set a Women's Ultimate Elimination record: longest time in the ring(24 minutes) :*'Duke Nukem defeated The Prince of Persia to win the World Championship' ::*Nukem pinned the Prince after he was attacked by Mr. Dream. ::*There was a stipulation in the match that no non-members of D.W.O. may interfere. :*'Tommy Vercetti won the 30-Man Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Vercetti eliminated Jet Li to win. ::*'Duke Nukem' appeared after the match to mock Tommy's victory. ::*'The Rock and Claude "Speed" Houser' started the match. ::*'The Rock' set a Men's Ultimate Elimination record: longest time in the ring(33 minutes). ::*This event marked the debut of John Shaft (Samuel L. Jackson) & Muhammad Hassan'. ::*CCW'sScarlet Spider was a surprise entrant Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *The pre-show was commentated by NGW Commissioner Theo Clardy. *This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diane Buffer. *This was the last NGW CPV appearances of Videl Satan, Android 18, Shion Uzuki, Claire Redfield, Jamie, Tidus, Monty Brown, & Coop. ' *This is the first NGW CPV where another CAW fed, CCW, is involved. *This was the first NGW event to use '''WWE Day of Reckoning 2' & WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006. =New Year's Bash 2007= This event aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27. Results :*'Rachael Ray defeated Martha Stewart' ::*Rachael pinned Martha after the R.K.O. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Mistress Rikku]] defeated Yuna (w/Paine as guest enforcer)' ::*Rikku & Paine double-teamed Yuna. :*'Morgan Webb defeated Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Morgan pinned Rinoa after the X-Play. :*'Lara Croft defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Lara pinned Aerith after she was distracted by Lindsey Lohan. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockheart in the first ever Hellhouse Match' ::*The Hellhouse is a Hell in a Cell match inside a warehouse without safety mats or barricades. ::*Ami pinned Tifa after Duke Nukem Nukular Bombed her thru the cell roof. ::*The winner of this match will be entered into the Women's Ultimate Elimination as Entrant #29. :*'Mistress Rikku won the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*The winner will become the undisputed NGW Women's champion. ::*Rikku eliminated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lita']] to win. ::*'Makoto Kino and Britney Spears' started the match. ::*This was Lita's debut match. ::*This is Ami Mizuno's first appearance at the Ultimate Elimination since her debut in 2004. ::*'Stacy Keibler' was a surprise entrant. ::*The Women's Title was stripped from Britney Spears at Fall Brawl: WarGames due to The O.C.'s loss. Fredrick decided to use the Women's Ultimate Elimination Match as a way to crown a new champion. This is the first time the Ultimate Elimination was decided for a vacated title. :*'James Bond won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Bond eliminated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Marcus Fenix']] to win. ::*'Squall Leonheart and Barrett Wallace' started the match. ::*'Brock Samson' lasted 18 minutes in the Ulimate Elimination match. ::*This is Duke Nukem's first appearance at the Ultimate Elimination since his debut in 2004. ::*'Christian, Chris Jericho, The Big Show and Bret Hart' were surprise entrants. :*'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle to win the World Championship' ::*Sephiroth pinned Angle after Fredrick James Francis attacked him. He then announced the birth of his faction, The Corporate Ministry. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *Both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. *'Women's' Ultimate Elimination Winners are 0-2 at SuperBrawl. Men's Winners are 2-1. *This is the last NGW CPV appearances of Paine, Martha Stewart, Rachael Ray, Paris Hilton & Barrett Wallace *The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone. =New Year's Bash 2008= This CPV aired on March 9 from the iWireless Center. The official theme song was "So Happy" by Theory of a Deadman. This event was sponsored by Devil May Cry 4. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sakura Haruno]] defeated Carl Johnson by count out to retain the Million Dollar Championship' ::*This is the debut of C.J's "biker" persona. ::*C.J. was counted out after he was Blossom-Plexed through an announce table. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Danica Patrick]] defeated Makoto Kino' ::*Danica pinned Makoto after she was attacked by Lindsey Lohan. :*'Cryme Tyme (J.T.G. & Shad Gaspard) defeated Duke Nukem & Brock Samson in a Ladder match to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Shad grabbed the belts to win. :*'Usagi Tsukino won the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Usagi eliminated Sakura Haruno to win. Sakura then congratulated her after the match. ::*'Ami Mizuno and Tifa Lockheart' started the match, though they were sure that they drew higher numbers. ::*'Sakura Haruno' lasted 34 minutes in the match, breaking Amanda's longevity record by 10 minutes.. ::*'Hillary Duff' debuted here as an official NGW superstar. ::*'Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratus' were surprise entrants :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Minako Aino by submission to win the Womens Championship' ::*Minako submitted to the S.T.F.U. ::*'Makoto Kino and Danica Patrick' got into a fight in the last moments of the match. :*'The Rock won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match ::*The winner faces the World Champion at '''CAW Destiny III'. ::*The Rock suplexed the surprise entry, John Cena out of the ring to win. ::*'Brock Samson and Shad Gaspard' started the match. ::*'Lance Vance' lasted 29 minutes in the Ultimate Elimination. ::*'Aquaman and Mr. Dream' debuted here as official NGW superstars. ::*This is the first New Years Bash where Tanner is not in the Ultimate Elimination since he debuted in 2004. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Lesnar]] defeated Theo Clardy by disqualification to retain the World Championship' ::*The match ended when The Rock attacked Lesnar. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations